minecraftfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Crafting
Crafting (pl. Konstruowanie, inaczej Wytwarzanie, Tworzenie) jest to tworzenie przedmiotów lub bloków za pomocą innych materiałów. Do wytwarzania przedmiotów potrzebny będzie stół rzemieślniczy, ale w naszym ekwipunku również mamy tabelkę 2x2 konstruowania, a w stole rzemieślniczym jest tabelka 3x3. W Pocket Edition konstruowanie wygląda inaczej niż na komputerze. Wytwarzanie (ang. Crafting; dosł. Rzemiosło) – metoda pozwalająca na tworzenie wielu przedmiotów, bloków i materiałów. W celu skonstruowania czegoś, gracz musi umieścić przedmioty ze swojego ekwipunku w polach konstruowania, aby utworzyć odpowiedni wzór. Pola są dostępne w ekwipunku gracza w trybie przetrwania, przygody, hardcore, oraz w GUI stołu rzemieślniczego. Receptury mogą zostać odbite w pionie i dzielą się na dwa typy: określone i nieokreślone. Określona receptura to np. łuk, który musi mieć patyki i nici w odpowiednich miejscach. Nieokreślona, np. sfermentowane oko pająka może mieć składniki gdziekolwiek na polach konstruowania. Gracz ma dostęp do pól konstruowania o rozmiarze 2x2 w GUI ekwipunku, z którego może zawsze korzystać. Przedmioty, których wykonanie zajmuje od jednej do czterech kratek mogą być wykonywanie właśnie tu. By uzyskać dostęp do pola 3x3, należy stworzyć stół rzemieślniczy, umieścić go w dowolnym miejscu w świecie gry i kliknąć na niego PPM. Spowoduje to otworzenie się GUI z polem konstruowania 3x3, dającego graczowi możliwość stworzenia wszystkich wytwarzalnych przedmiotów. Historia Historia używa dawnego formatu wersji konsolowych Podstawowe recepturyukryjedytuj |Używane jako budulec, materiał i opał. |- |'Patyki' |'Deski' | |Potrzebne do stworzenia pochodni, strzał, znaków, płotów i rękojeści do narzędzi. |- |'Pochodnie' |'Patyk' + Węgiel lub Węgiel drzewny | |Pochodnie emitują światło. Mogą także topić śnieg i lód. |- |'Stół rzemieślniczy' |'Deski' | |Daje graczowi dostęp do pola Craftingu w rozmiarze 3x3. Niezbędny do prowadzenia dalszej rozgrywki w trybie gry przetrwania. |- |'Piec' |'Bruk' | |Służy do wytapiania rud, pieczenia żywności itp. |- |'Skrzynia' |'Deski' | |Używana do przechowywania przedmiotów i bloków. |- |'Łóżko' |'Wełna' + Deski | |Używane do zmieniania punktu spawnu gracza oraz zmieniania nocy w dzień. Można użyć dowolnego koloru wełny i drewna. |} Receptury bloków użytkowychukryjedytuj |Używany do zaklinania narzędzi, broni i zbroi. |- |'Kowadło' |'Bloki żelaza' + Sztabki żelaza | |Pozwala zmieniać nazwy przedmiotów, naprawiać przedmioty i łączyć zaklęcia. |- |'Szafa grająca' |'Deski' + Diament | |Odtwarza płyty muzyczne. |- |'Skrzynia Kresu' |'Oko Kresu' + Obsydian | |Skrzynia z właściwością teleportowania przedmiotów. Gdy gracz do jednej skrzyni włoży jakiś przedmiot, to pojawi się on we wszystkich innych tego rodzaju skrzyniach. |- |'Fioletowa Shulkerowa skrzynia' |'Skorupa Shulkera' + Skrzynia | |Posiada właściwość magazynowania i transportowania przedmiotów. Gracz może umieścić w niej swoje przedmioty, a następnie zniszczyć ją i zabrać ze sobą, zaoszczędzając tym samym miejsce w ekwipunku. |- |'Magiczna latarnia' |'Szkło' + Netherowa gwiazda + Obsydian | |Blok dodający graczu premie w postaci pozytywnych efektów. |} Receptury bloków dekoracyjnychpokażedytuj Receptury na jedzenieukryjedytuj |Używane do zrobienia zupy grzybowej, gulaszu z królika i barszczu. Po zjedzeniu gracz otrzymuje miskę z powrotem. |- |'Zupa grzybowa' |'Czerwony grzyb' + Brązowy grzyb + Miska | |Dodaje . Kolejność grzybów nie gra roli. |- |'Gulasz z królika' |'Pieczony królik' + Marchewka + Pieczony ziemniak + Czerwony grzyb + Miska | |Dodaje . |- |'Barszcz' |'Burak ćwikłowy' + Miska | |Dodaje . |- |'Chleb' |'Pszenica' | |Dodaje . |- |'Złote jabłko' |'Sztabki złota' + Jabłko | |Dodaje i regeneruje zdrowie przez 5 sekund. |- |'Zaklęte złote jabłko' |'Bloki złota' + Jabłko | |Dodaje , posiada specjalne moce i błyskawiczną regenerację, która regeneruje do 4 () punktów życia na sekundę. Możliwe do wytworzenia tylko w edycji mobilneji konsolowej. |- |'Cukier' |'Trzcina cukrowa' | |Używany do stworzenia ciasta i placka dyniowego. |- |'Pszenica' |'Snop siana' | |Używana do stworzenia chleba. |- |'Ciasto' |'Pszenica' + Cukier + Jajko + Mleko | |6 razy dodaje . Wiadra nie zostaną utracone w procesie tworzenia. |- |'Ciastko' |'Pszenica' + Kakao | |Dodaje . |- |'Placek dyniowy' |'Dynia' + Jajko + Cukier | |Dodaje . |} Receptury na narzędziaukryjedytuj |Używany do szybkiego wydobywania bloków opartych na kamieniu i minerałów. |- |'Siekiera' |'Patyki' + Deski, Bruk, Sztabki żelaza, Sztabki złota lub Diamenty. | |Używana do szybkiego ścinania bloków opartych na drewnie. |- |'Łopata' |'Patyki' + Deski, Bruk, Sztabki żelaza, Sztabki złota lub Diamenty. | |Używana do szybkiego wydobywania trawy, ziemi, piasku, żwiru i śniegu. Wymagana, by zdobyć śnieżki. |- |'Motyka' |'Patyki' + Deski, Bruk, Sztabki żelaza, Sztabki złota lub Diamenty. | |Niezbędna w rolnictwie. |- |'Krzesiwo' |'Sztabka żelaza' + Krzemień | |Używane by stworzyć ogień. |- |'Nożyce' |'Sztabki żelaza' | |Używane do ścinania liści z drzew, a także strzyżenia owiec. |- |'Wiadro' |'Sztabki żelaza' | |Używane do przechowywania i transportowania wody, lawy i mleka. |- |'Kompas' |'Sztabki żelaza' + Redstone | |Wskazuje miejsce spawnu gracza. |- |'Zegar' |'Sztabki złota' + Redstone | |Pokazuje aktualną porę dnia. |- |'Mapa' |'Papier' + Kompas | |Używana do odnajdywania lokacji w obszarze eksplorowanym przez gracza. |- |'Wędka' |'Patyki' + Nici | |Używana do złowienia ryby. |- |'Marchewka na patyku' |'Wędka' + Marchewka | |Używana do kierowania świnią. |- |'Smycz' |'Nici' + Kula szlamu | |Używana do łapania mobów i przywiązywania ich do płotów. |- |'Ognista kula' |'Płomienny proszek' + Węgiel + Proch | |Używana do podpalania. Można ją wystrzelić z dozownika. |} Receptury do zakładki Walkapokażedytuj Receptury na zbrojęukryjedytuj | |- |'Napierśnik' |8 skór lub sztabek złota lub sztabek żelaza lub diamentów | | |- |'Nogawice' |7 skór lub sztabek złota lub sztabek żelaza lub diamentów | | |- |'Buty' |4 skóry lub sztabki złota lub sztabki żelaza lub diamenty | | |- |'Skórzana zbroja dla konia' |7 skór | |Możliwa do wytworzenia tylko w edycji kieszonkowej. |} Receptury do alchemiiukryjedytuj |Niezbędny w alchemii. |- |'Kocioł' |'Sztabki żelaza' | |Używany do zbierania większej ilości wody do szklanych butelek. |- |'Szklana butelka' |'Szkło' | |Używana do produkcji mikstur. |- |'Płomienny proszek' |'Płomienna różdżka' | |Niezbędny w alchemii. Służy jako paliwo w statywie alchemicznym oraz jako składnik mikstury siły. Może być również użyty do wytworzenia oka Kresu oraz magmowego kremu. |- |'Magmowy krem' |'Kula szlamu' + Płomienny proszek | |Używany do warzenia mikstury odporności na ogień. |- |'Sfermentowane oko pająka' |'Oko pająka' + Brązowy grzyb + Cukier | |Używane do produkcji mikstur. Wszystkie mikstury wytworzone z sfermentowanego oka pająka mają negatywne efekty. |- |'Błyszczący arbuz' |'Bryłki złota' + Arbuz | |Używany do warzenia mikstury natychmiastowego leczenia. |- |'Złota marchewka' |'Bryłki złota' + Marchewka | |Używana do warzenia mikstury noktowizji. |} Receptury na środki transportuukryjedytuj |Używana by przemierzać wodę szybciej niż pływając. |- |'Wagonik' |'Sztabki żelaza' | |Używany do transportowania gracza lub moba przez tory. |- |'Wagonik z piecem' |'Piec' + Wagonik | |Używany do popychania innych wagoników po torach. Jako paliwo używa węgla lub węgla drzewnego. |- |'Wagonik ze skrzynią' |'Skrzynia' + Wagonik | |Używany by transportować przedmioty przez tory. |- |'Wagonik z lejem' |'Lej' + Wagonik | |Używany by zbierać przedmioty z torów. |- |'Wagonik z TNT' |'TNT' + Wagonik | |Używany do kontrolowanych eksplozji, które nie niszczą torów. |- |'Tory' |'Patyk' + Sztabki żelaza | |Używane do kierowania wagonikami. |- |'Zasilane tory' |'Patyk' + Sztabki złota + Redstone | |Używane do rozpędzania wagoników. |- |'Tory aktywujące' |'Sztabki żelaza' + Pochodnia redstone | |Używane do aktywowania wagonika z TNT. Potrafi dezaktywować wagonik z lejem. |- |'Tory z czujnikiem' |'Sztabki żelaza' + Kamienna płyta naciskowa + Redstone | |Używane do wysyłania sygnału, gdy znajduje się na nich wagonik. |} Receptury do zakładki Mechanizmyukryjedytuj |Drewniane drzwi mogą być otwierane i zamykane przy pomocy PPM i przy pomocy redstone. |- |'Żelazne drzwi' |'Sztabki żelaza' | |Żelazne drzwi mogą być otwieranie i zamykane tylko przy pomocy redstone. |- |'Klapa' |'Deski' | |Klapa może być otwierana i zamykana podobnie jak Drzwi. |- |'Żelazna klapa' |'Sztabka żelaza' | |Działa podobnie jak drewniana klapa, może być jednak otwierana tylko przy pomocy elektryczności. |- |'Lej' |'Sztabka żelaza' + Skrzynia | |Używany do przechwytywania wyrzuconych przedmiotów i przenoszenia ich do innych kontenerów. |- |'Płyta naciskowa' |'Kamień' lub Deski | |Używane do wysyłania ładunków elektrycznych, gdy gracz lub mob na niej stoi. Dodatkowo, drewniana płyta aktywuje się, gdy leży na niej blok lub przedmiot. |- |'Wagowa płyta naciskowa' |'Sztabka złota' (lekka) lub Sztabka żelaza(ciężka) | |Wysyła sygnał, zależnie od ilości przedmiotów na nią wyrzuconych. |- |'Przycisk' |'Kamień' lub Deski | |Po wciśnięciu wysyła ładunek elektryczny. Pozostaje włączony przez sekundę. Drewniany może zostać aktywowany poprzez trafienie go strzałą. |- |'Dźwignia' |'Bruk' + Patyk | |Wysyła ładunek elektryczny po przełączeniu. Zmienia stan (ON/OFF) po kliknięciu. |- |'Zaczep na linkę' |'Sztabka żelaza' + Patyk + Deski | |Dzięki niemu można zamocować nici do potykacza. Gdy gracz lub mob przekroczy rozpiętą nić, lub przerwie ją bez użycia nożyc to zaczep wysyła sygnał redstone. Można wykorzystać do pułapek. |- |'Przekaźnik' |'Kamień' + Redstone + Pochodnia redstone | |Stosowany w obwodach redstone jako wzmacniacz sygnału, opóźniacz lub dioda (przepuszcza sygnał tylko w jednym kierunku) |- |'Komparator' |'Kamień' + Pochodnia redstone + Kwarc | |Pozwala porównywać sygnały redstone o różnych mocach, wykrywać zawartość kontenerów, odbierać sygnały od bloku poleceń i przesyłać energię w czasie rzeczywistym. |- |'Dozownik' |'Bruk' + Łuk + Redstone | |Używane do wystrzeliwania różnych przedmiotów np. strzał. |- |'Podajnik' |'Bruk' + Redstone | |Używane do wyrzucania różnych przedmiotów, ale bez ich użycia. |- |'Tłok' |'Deski' + Bruk + Redstone + Sztabka żelaza | |Używany do przesuwania bloków. |- |'Lepki tłok' |'Tłok' + Kula szlamu | |Używany do przesuwania i przyciągania bloków. |- |'Lampa' |'Redstone' + Jasnogłaz | |Wykorzystywana do oświetlenia. Topi śnieg i lód. Może być używana pod wodą. Zasilana jest za pomocą redstone. |- |'Furtka' |'Patyki' + Deski | |Służy do przechodzenia przez płot. |- |'Pochodnia redstone' |'Redstone' + Patyk | |Wysyła ładunek elektryczny. Może być także używana jako oświetlenie, jednak nie jest to opłacalne, ponieważ daje mało światła. |- |'Blok redstone' |'Redstone' | |Działa jak pochodnia redstone, lecz nie da się go zgasić i może być przesuwany tłokami. Służy również do magazynowania dużej ilości redstone. |- |'Redstone' |'Blok redstone' | |Łatwy sposób na odzyskanie redstone z bloku redstone. |- |'Blok dźwiękowy' |'Deski' + Redstone | |Wydaje dźwięk który można regulować za pomocą PPM. Dźwięk zmienia się, w zależności od bloku, na którym znajduje się blok dźwiękowy. |- |'Detektor światła dziennego' |'Szkło' + Kwarc + Drewniane półbloki | |Wysyła sygnał o różnej sile w zależności od pory dnia. Można go przełączać w tryb dzienny (wysyła sygnał w dzień) i nocny (wysyła syganał w nocy). |- |'Skrzynia-pułapka' |'Zaczep na linkę' + Skrzynia | |Działa jak normalna skrzynia, jednak czasie otwierania wysyła sygnał redstone. |- |'Detektor' |'Bruk' + Redstone + Kwarc | |Wykrywa zmiany stanu bloku znajdującego się w pobliżu. Zastępuje bramkę BUD Switch. |} Receptury na barwnikiukryjedytuj |Używana do przywracania naturalnego koloru wełnyoraz do szybkiego wzrostu nasion i sadzonek drzew. |- |'Błękitny barwnik' |'Lazuryt' + Zielony barwnik | |Używany do tworzenia błękitnej wełny, błękitnego szkła i błękitnej utwardzonej gliny. |- |'Fioletowy barwnik' |'Lazuryt' + Czerwony barwnik | |Używana do tworzenia fioletowej wełny, fioletowego szkła i fioletowej utwardzonej gliny. |- |'Jasnoszary barwnik' |'Torbiel z atramentem' + Mączka kostna lub Szary barwnik + Mączka kostna | |Używany do tworzenia jasnoszarej wełny. |- |'Szary barwnik' |'Torbiel z atramentem' + Mączka kostna | |Używany do tworzenia szarej wełny. |- |'Czerwony barwnik' |'Krzak róży' lub Czerwony tulipan lub 'Burak | |Używany do tworzenia czerwonej wełny. |- |'Pomarańczowy barwnik |'Różana czerwień' + Mleczowa żółć lub Pomarańczowy tulipan | |Używany do tworzenia pomarańczowej wełny. |- |'Żółty barwnik' |'Mniszek lekarski' lub Słonecznik | |Używany do tworzenia żółtej wełny. |- |'Limonkowy barwnik' |'Zielony barwnik' + Mączka kostna | |Używany do tworzenia limonkowej wełny. |- |'Jasnoniebieski barwnik' |'Lazuryt' + Mączka kostna | |Używany do tworzenia jasnoniebieskiej wełny. |- |'Karmazynowy barwnik' |'Fioletowy barwnik' + Różowy barwnik lub Lazuryt + Mączka kostna + Różana czerwień lub Lazuryt + Różowy barwnik + Różana czerwień | |Używany do tworzenia karmazynowej wełny. |- |'Różowy barwnik' |'Czerwony barwnik' + Mączka kostna | |Używany do tworzenia różowej wełny. |} Inneukryjedytuj |Odzyskiwanie minerałów z bloków. |- |'Mączka kostna' |'Blok kości' | |Odzyskiwanie mączki kostnej z bloku kości. |- |'Bryłka złota' |'Sztabka złota' | |Używana do wytwarzania błyszczącego arbuza i złotej marchewki. |- |'Sztabka złota' |'Bryłka złota' | |Używana do tworzenia narzędzi, zbroi, zegara i napędzanych torów. |- |'Bryłka żelaza' |'Sztabka żelaza' | |Używana do wytwarzania sztabek żelaza. |- |'Sztabka żelaza' |'Bryłka żelaza' | |Używana do tworzenia narzędzi, zbroi, kompasu i torów. |- |'Kula szlamu' |'Blok szlamu' | |Odzyskiwanie kul szlamu z bloku szlamu. |- |'Kolorowa tarcza' |'Tarcza' + Sztandar | |Tarczę można połączyć ze sztandarami w celu nadania im określonego wzoru. |- |'Drabina' |'Patyki' | |Używana do pionowego wspinania się. |- |'Papier' |'Trzcina' | |Używany do stworzenia książek lub map. |- |'Książka' |'Papier' + Skóra | |Używana do stworzenia biblioteczki. |- |'Książka z piórem' |'Książka' + Pióro + Torbiel z atramentem | |Można w niej pisać. |- |'Oko Kresu' |'Perła Kresu' + Płomienny proszek | |Używane do odnalezienia twierdz i aktywowania portalu Endu. |- |'Skóra' |'Królicza skóra' | |Sposób na zdobycie zwykłej skóry. |- |'Nasiona dyni' |'Dynia' | |Używane w rolnictwie. |- |'Nasiona arbuza' |'Kawałek arbuza' | |Używane w rolnictwie. |- |'Barwiona shulkerowa skrzynia' |'Fioletowa shulkerowa skrzynia' + Barwnik | |Barwienie shulkerowej skrzyni. |- |'Gwiazdka pirotechniczna' |'Barwnik' + Proch + Dodatkowy składnik | |Składnik nadający fajerwerkom kształt eksplozji. |- |'Fajerwerk' (bez efektu) |'Proch' + Papier | |Rakieta wytworzona w ten sposób nie da efektu eksplozji. |- |'Fajerwerk' (z efektem) |'Gwiazdka pirotechniczna' + Papier + Proch (1-3) | |Dodawanie większej ilości prochu strzelniczego zwiększa ciąg rakiety. Można użyć więcej gwiazdek pirotechnicznych i wtedy wszystkie efekty pojawią się jednocześnie. Maksymalnie może być 7 gwiazd przy ograniczeniu ilości prochu do jednego. |} Kategoria:Rozgrywka Kategoria:Receptury Kategoria:Bloki Kategoria:Bloki strukturalne Kategoria:Bloki niesolidne Kategoria:Bloki fizyczne